1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display, an estimating method of ambient light, and a driving method of the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel composed of a first display panel provided with pixel electrodes, a second display panel provided with a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules having dielectric anisotropy. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The intensity of the electric field is adjusted, thereby controlling the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel and displaying a desired image. Since the liquid crystal display cannot emit light by itself, a backlight unit for supplying the liquid crystal panel with light is provided at the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
In recent years, in order to reduce power consumption of a backlight unit, technology for adjusting the brightness of a backlight according to the level of ambient light has been developed. To implement such technology, a liquid crystal display requires a light estimator for accurately estimating the brightness of ambient light.